Adventure in all the Wrong Places
by The Shifty Argonian
Summary: Sometimes, you land somewhere you don't want to be. But everything gets better. Or does it? For future reference, this is just my first draft of this. Currently working on revision 3. Stay tuned!


Sometimes, you don't really know what you have, until it's all gone. I used to be a top notch adventurer. I was happy, care free, and bringing in tons and tons of loot and gold. But, I got power hungry. I wasn't satisfied with my already great life. I wanted something better. So, now I'm here. Just wasting away in a smelly jail cell in the dungeon of the Imperial City. I had been caught trying to loot an alchemy store, as I thought it would be faster than going out and finding everything myself. Well, it was definitely faster, but not really as worth it. I did have a cell mate. He was kind of an ass though. He did nothing except complain and yell at me, and whenever a guard would walk by he'd complain that I'd be doing something. It wasn't the most fun thing in the world, but it was easily avoided by just ignoring him. I walked up to the bars in my tiny, cobblestone cell, and just leaned on them, looking around. I could see the two bed spreads for me, Sal-Muut, and my cell mate, Largo. He was currently occupying his, lazing about as he usually does. I could see the damp straw covering the entirety of the floor, and the dim steel lamp hanging from the ceiling on a rusty old chain. I could see the tiny wooden table we used to eat our meals, and the plates and cups we used to eat and drink out of. It was awful, yes, but from where I had grown up, this wasn't bad at all. You see, Argonians are not liked by most of the people here. I was shunned in Morrowind, even as I was just passing through, and I bet I will be in Skyrim as well. But in Cyrodil, the people were at least tolerant. They didn't like me, sure, but nobody would refuse to sell me anything, or avoid me in the streets. It was the closest thing to being accepted. But this was all later. I grew up on the border of Morrowind. We lived in a swamp, with nothing but a few blankets and moderate sized tent. My dad had a job as a farm hand, but it didn't pay nearly enough for a house, or anything else other than food really. We lived like this for about 7 years, until my dad passed away, when I was 17. After my dad's passing, my mother left about a month later. I never found her. I tried to live alone for a while, hoping mother would come home, but she never did. I eventually just left, and began to wander. I did this for about 8 days, before collapsing in the middle of some forest. I woke up in the Imperial city, and have stayed here ever since. But back on point, this jail cell is much nicer than that tent, believe it or not. I didn't enjoy it, by any means, but everything is as good as you make it. I just stayed leaning against the bars of the cell, thinking, until the seemed more cold than usual. "Back away. Now." Said a voice, that might have been my imagination. But for some reason, I still moved away. I stepped back into the cell a little ways, and the cell door slowly opened, just enough for a person to fit through. "Come. Now." Said the voice. I had nothing better to do than obey it, so I did. I squeezed myself through the thick, steel barred door, and into the main cell room. "Follow. Take this." whispered the voice. I was confused, until a hand appeared out of what seemed like nothing, and handed me a potion and a scroll. I read the scroll, and turns out, it's a spell of 60 second invisibility, and that only led me to assume that the potion was that of true sight, so I could see whatever was helping me. I whispered the incantation on the scroll, and quickly drank the potion. I could feel a change in myself, and I could now see the person assisting me. He was a very young boy, who was probably still teenage. He pointed up the stairs that led to the common room for guards, and I just nodded. I really couldn't go anywhere else at this point. We climbed the stairs, making sure we didn't make a sound, in case there were guards at the top. Turns out, there were no guards, but there was a knife lying on a table next to some food. I quickly grabbed it and tucked it under my shirt. I'm sure that would help later on somewhere. We continued through the entire dungeon, until we got to the entrance. There were two sentries on either side of the door, who appeared slightly tipsy and were laughing with each other, and swaying a bit. The kid threw a rock down the tunnel we had just come from, towards where all the prisoners were. Suddenly, both guards were over there, swords drawn and looking around. We quickly slipped through the huge iron and oak door that guarded the entrance to this dungeon. Once outside, we made a break to the neared wall, and just sat behind it. My invisibility wore off, and he appeared to decast his. He extended a hand. "Niko." He said. I shook his hand, replying with "Sal-Muut, but you can just call me Sal." We proceeded to just sit in silence or about five minutes, before I piped up with "So, why rescue a lowly prisoner like me?" "Your mother was asking for you." He said. I just sat there. _My mother? She's alive?_


End file.
